His Rehabilitation Project (Post Into Darkness fic)
by arrielle97
Summary: What happens when you throw a murderous raving lunatic into a cell with the one man who tried to save him and his crew? You get confessions, hurt feelings, back-from-the-dead stories, and a whole lot of angst. Kirk/Khan if you squint. Also slight one-sided Kirk/Spock


Description: what happens when you throw a murderous raving lunatic into a cell with the one man who tried to save him and his crew? you get confessions, hurt feelings, back-from-the-dead stories, and a whole lot of angst. kirk/khan if you squint. also slight one-sided kirk/spock

His Rehabilitation Project

Captain James T. Kirk couldn't just sit there watching as the most dangerous man in the universe was left to sleep in cryo-stasis, no matter how hard he tried. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got. I know, Kirk, nervous? Never. Except with regards to Khan, the single deadliest adversary Jim had ever come across. Why is the great captain nervous? Because he thinks that if Starfleet was stupid or misguided or corrupted enough to open his cryo-tube in the first place, who's to say that they wouldn't do it again? This thought is what had him pacing up and down the hallway until his First Officer got there.

"Captain, what is the matter?" Commander Spock inquires.

"It just doesn't feel right to me, putting him under without some sort of attitude adjustment or something. If someone wakes him up in the future, they might not be able to stop him like we did this time. He might actually take over the world." The captain stopped his pacing enough to address his second-in-command.

"I see. Well, if it is of any consolation, I do believe you are right about that." Mr. Spock replies, a knowing look hiding beneath his usual Vulcan mask.

"God, I just wish there was something we could do, y'know?" Spock shifts uncomfortably at this question and looks away from his commanding officer.

"Maybe there is Captain Kirk. I am just as hesitant to allow a known war criminal sleep it off until the next generation of power-crazed idiots decides that they want to consult the most dangerous man in history as you are, which is why he won't be going under just yet." The deep voice of newly-appointed Fleet Admiral Barnett startles Kirk for a moment before he regains his composure.

"Is that so? And what will he be doing to improve his psychopathic tendencies? If I may ask, of course." Kirk adds at the end out of respect for Barnett's reputation and rank.

"I'm so glad you asked Captain, because it will be you who will be directly overseeing his progress. What he will be doing is going into a rehabilitation of sorts, for his unnecessary bouts of uncontrolled rage he exhibited during his time aboard the _Enterprise_ and _Vengeance_. I've put my best psychologists on it, but I have been informed that he will only respond to you it seems." Barnett mused.

"And who exactly informed you of this, Admiral?" Spock speaks up, just barely registering the fact that his fists are clenched and his whole body tensed at the mention of Kirk being assigned to watch over the criminal.

"Mr. Khan informed me himself of that fact Commander Spock, and since it seems I have no other option, I have elected to believe him this time, based on his reasoning. Don't fret, you will have you captain back in one piece when he's finished. We will have the most advanced security systems in place to prevent any attempt at foul play. We want to do this right the first time." Barnett rebuffs.

"Well then, when do I start?" Kirk asks, genuinely ready to get started.

"Immediately. You will be taken to where we are currently holding him and the process will start from there. Unless, of course, there are any objections." Barnett glances at Spock and catches his eye before the commander looks down in shame. "I didn't think so. Mr. Kirk, I leave this operation entirely to you. I know you are certainly capable of handling it, given your previous track record of stressful situations. I'll leave you to it." Barnett turns to leave while signaling one of the men who came with him to escort Kirk to the secret location. "Oh, and please try your best not to provoke him, he doesn't take it lightly." Barnett warns over his shoulder.

"Wow, that was unexpected. I just can't believe he actually trusts you enough to handle this on your own, given the circumstances." A feminine voice breathes from behind.

"Given the fact that the Captain was the only one we know of to see any sort of reason to put his faith in Khan, I believe the Fleet Admiral's decision was most logical." Spock quipped back quickly.

"Wait, Lieutenant Uhura, aren't you supposed to be on my ship?" Kirk asks incredulously. "And when did you get here, anyway?"

"I was sent to look for my Captain and First Officer, and I got here around the same time as Barnett." Uhura replies calmly. "Shall I inform the crew that our five year voyage will be delayed for an undetermined amount of time, or did you want to surprise them when you didn't show up for duty for weeks?" Uhura questions with a smirk.

"I'll leave it to you then Lieutenant. I guess I'd better get going though, the faster i get there, the faster I can get back to my ship." Kirk shrugs while walking away.

"Captain, I must ask you to please be careful when interacting with the fugitive. He is far superior to all of us and will not hesitate to deceive you if he thinks it beneficial. Also, I do not think the rest of the crew would accept anyone but you to be their captain for this five year voyage." Spock adds while suppressing a smirk of his own. Kirk waves off his concern as he walks down the hallway escorted by Barnett's man. "Good luck, Jim." Spock says quietly to his best friend's fleeting form.


End file.
